Fighters
by Joy Booth
Summary: Booth and Bren's first big couple fight. Who they go to for counsel and how it brings them closer together.
1. The Fight

Temperance Brennan was bored. She had been on bed rest for the last week and was about to go crazy. She knew it was a price she would pay a thousand times over for a healthy baby, but that didn't help right now. Her back ached. Her feet were almost twice their normal size and she had terrible heartburn. And where was Booth, one might ask, he was off chasing leads, solving their cases and generally having a life without her.

She had just decided to get some milk to try to calm her heartburn, when she heard the front door open.

"Bones, what are you doing up? You know you're supposed to be resting." Booth scolded.

"I have been resting all day," she fired back; "I just got up for some milk."

"Well, you knew I'd be home soon. Why didn't you just wait for me?" He asked.

"Because I didn't know when you would be home, as soon is not a valid measure of time and I have heartburn right now!" She shouted back.

"Calm down Bones, I'm just worried about you and this little guy." He tried to soothe, giving her swollen stomach a cuddle but it was too late. Hormones had taken over.

"What are you trying to say Booth? That I don't care about this baby? Or maybe that I don't know what I'm doing? Or are you trying to say that I have lost my ability to be rational? Well let me tell you something Seeley Joseph Booth, I don't need you or anyone else for that matter, I have always been just fine on my own." She screamed and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the bedroom door only a few seconds later.

"Fine," Booth hollered at the door, "I'm going out."

_A/N: This is a super short chapter but I am most of the way through the next one so hopefully I will upload it tomorrow. _


	2. Max Makes Sense

It took almost an hour for Temperance to remember that she had left the milk on the counter. Of course, when she returned to the kitchen she found that Booth, Mr. I think of everything, had already taken care of it. That only seemed to raise her ire yet again. Why was it that the farther they got into this relationship the more he seemed to remember everything and she was left looking the fool? It just wasn't fair. She almost started to cry right there in the kitchen, but then she caught herself.

This was crazy. No one cried because life wasn't fair. Certainly not Temperance Brennan, who had been introduced to the world's unfairness at a very young age. Still, there she was in the kitchen, almost in tears, when there was a knock at the door.

"Booth, you don't have to knock, it is still your apartment, you know." She said as she opened the door, only to realize that it wasn't Booth on the other side.

"I'm not even going to ask." Max joked.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard about the bed rest on Angela's facebook and thought you might like some company." He replied cheerfully. "I brought some of those old Clara Bow movies we used to watch and snickerdoodles."

"I will get some milk and meet you in the living room."She said, deciding that she would like the company and diversion, more than the irritation of trying to get him to leave. In a short time, they were settled on either end of the couch milk and cookies less than equally distributed, but both happy. They were half through _Parisian Love_, when Max felt she was relaxed enough to talk.

"You know your mom had to go on bed rest for the last few weeks when she was pregnant with you." He said casually.

"I was unaware." She said, returning her focus to the movie.

"It was pretty tough on her, what with Russ running around and me off at work all day. It got to the point where I am pretty sure she hated me for having a life outside the house, even if she was thrilled to be expecting again."

"How did she manage?" Temperance asked trying not to let her father know how on the mark he was.

"Oh, we got in a horrible fight, well a few actually, but in the end, we just had to talk it out and it helped that she knew eventually would have you and that was a great motivator." He smiled at his beloved daughter. Sometimes she reminded him so much of his late wife that he found it hard to believe they hadn't had more time together.

"Booth and I had a fight." Temperance finally admitted. She was beginning to calm down and now felt a little bad for yelling at Booth, when it was really just her own insecurities weighing on her mind.

"You don't say?" Max returned with a twinkle in his eye.

"He came home and was upset to find me out of bed. He was being completely irrational, as the doctor said I could get up for up to thirty minutes as long as it was followed by more rest, however his alpha male tendencies combined with my hormones caused me to react a little more harshly than was completely necessary." She explained.

"I'm sure Booth understands, Honey." Max tried to comfort.

"That is exactly the problem, Dad. He is always kind and understanding and he knows everything because he has already raised a child and I… Well no one knows what kind of mother I will be. All the reading in the world, doesn't tell me if I will be able to juggle two careers and long term committed relationship and give a child the time, attention and stimulation it deserves." She sounded a lot more emotional than her father was used to. He took several moments to think about all she had said.

"Honey, I think you need to talk to Booth. I know this is hard to believe but he is probably worried about a lot of the same things you are. Just because he has a son, doesn't mean he isn't worried about being a good father and provider for you and this child." Max surprised her with his defense of the lawman he had always had a love-hate relationship with. He gave her some time to mull it over, while they finished the movie.

"I am glad you came over, Dad." Temperance hugged her father at the door.

"I left a few more movies by the DVD player, and if you need some company or anything else you have my number." Max smiled and pressed a kiss to his daughter's temple before heading out. Almost to the elevator he turned. "Just go easy on Booth, honey. He loves you almost as much as I do."

Temperance nodded and then closed the door. When she was finished straightening up the living room, she headed back to her dreaded prison. Once she got into bed, however, she finally had a chance to look at a clock. It had been several hours since Booth stormed out and she hadn't heard from him at all. She checked her cell phone to make sure she hadn't missed a call or text but there was nothing.

She knew that she had been very irrational. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to call him but didn't want him to feel like he had to come home if he wasn't ready. So, in the end, she fell into a restless sleep waiting for him to return.

_A/N: I was going to make the whole story a one shot but it seemed to break up into chapters on its own. So the next chapter will follow Booth from him leaving the house. I hope to have it finished in a day or two. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. They are truly one of the main reasons I return to the keyboard. That and the fact that Bones won't be back for another month, but I am totally stoked for April 2! _


	3. Pops Priorities

Booth was irritated. He had been dealing with Sweets incessant prying into his private life all day. He had been almost out the door when Cullen called him into an emergency planning meeting for a drug bust the following week. His focus was severely lacking, as his mind continued to worry about his Bones and Baby Bones. He had missed out on most of Rebecca's pregnancy due to deployment. All this talk of preterm labor and possible complications, was really stressing him out.

He walked in the door to his apartment and heard a noise in the kitchen. He hadn't meant to be to sound so officious when he walked in the door, but he had been trying to get home early so he could fix her a surprise dinner. Most of his frustration was really that he hadn't been home when she had needed him and was feeling unwell.

Clearly, he wasn't the only one frustrated with the situation. It only got worse with his efforts to try to calm his frazzled partner. He had seen that look in her eye a few times in recent months and it was never a good thing, but when she started going on about not needing him, that had cut deep. It was always one of his biggest fears that she would decide she didn't need him.

One thing Booth did know was that he needed to cool down. While he didn't want to leave, having only just gotten home, he decided to get out of there before either partner could say anything else hurtful.

"Fine," he said, "I'm going out."

He hoped she would stop him, but he knew she wouldn't. His Bones was perhaps the only person he knew more stubborn than himself. So, he drove aimlessly until he noticed that he had made his way to the freeway and the next exit led to Pop's nursing home. He took it as a sign and pulled in to the parking lot. Pop was sitting back in the new lazyboy bones had recently purchased for him enjoying an episode of Pawn Stars. Booth watched him heckle the 'morons' trying to get five hundred dollars for a napkin with Elvis's signature. He was using some interesting language to describe his disregard for late singer. Booth chuckled to himself feeling better for the first time since leaving the apartment.

"Shrimp? What are you doing here?" Hank questioned upon noticing his grandson. "How's Tempe?"

Booth slung himself into the hard hospital style chair in the corner and bowed his head. After several minutes of silence Hank saw that he would have to drag the problem out of his troubled boy. Luckily this was not the first tough conversation the Booth men had engaged in and Hank was well versed in the Seeley Booth language of silence. Hank simply got up and shuffled over to the closet. When his hand reappeared it was holding two long necks.

"Pop!" Booth exclaimed in a whisper, "You can't have that stuff in here!"

"Relax, shrimp, it's only root beer." Hank twisted the caps and handed Booth a bottle. He shuffled back to his comfy chair and muted the television, giving his grandson ninety-nine percent of his attention, because he still wanted to see that idiot get laughed out of the store.

"I think we both knew that that woman would have a very hard time being stationary for any period of time, even if a trained medical professional ordered it." Hank offered absently.

Booth shook his head again. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Finally, his head rose to meet his grandfather's gaze.

"I know that, Pop, I do. Bones has been shot, stabbed, and nearly died in the line of duty and was always back in the lab before you could bat an eye, but this is different. It's not just her I'm worrying about. I mean that baby, that little girl, she is one of the most amazing gifts I have ever been given. I just… I just couldn't stand to lose them now that we finally have everything worked out." he sounded more defeated than Hank could ever remember.

"So what are you doing here then?" Hank asked.

"What do you mean, I'm here for advice I guess, don't you have some sage words of wisdom for me?" Booth questioned, now more confused than ever.

"Well I should think it would be obvious. If you can't be without her then you have to be with her and yet here you are, whining and feeling sorry for yourself. Get your ass back there and tell her how you feel. Tempe is a smart woman I'm sure she will respond best to honestly and persistence."

Booth looked at his grandfather for a long time but the older man had already returned his focus to Pawn Stars. Finally He got up and collected his jacket.

"See you later then."Booth said making his way to the door.

"See you soon, Shrimp. Take care of the great-grandkids for me and for gods sakes bring that woman some work to keep her mind busy." Hank replied with a chuckle.

Booth smiled, "Will do, Pop, will do."

He returned to the SUV and headed to the office. He had pick up some files and let someone know he was taking tomorrow off.

_A/N: sorry it took so long to update, and I promise bones isn't going to be getting off _


	4. 30 or 40 or 50 Years to Get it Right

Brennan awoke to the sound of the front door closing. If she were honest with herself she hadn't really been asleep so much as in limbo. That state of being somewhere between alert and asleep were you aren't sure if you are dreaming or not. She almost thought she was dreaming because she felt like she had been waiting all night to hear one sound and finally she had heard it. She came to realize that she was in fact awake, when the sound was followed by tentative shuffling about the apartment.

"Booth," she called as she made her way down the hall.

"In here," he returned from the kitchen.

He was warming up some eggplant parmesan from the night before.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

She thought for a moment and honestly couldn't remember.

"I don't think so," she said noticeable chagrin.

"Want some?"

"No, think that is what gave me heartburn in the first place."

"Grilled cheese?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Booth fixed their midnight snack and bit the inside of his cheek to suppress the urge to send her to bed while she waited.

"I brought you something" He said, while flipping the sandwich.

"Booth, I was acting like a brat, you didn't have to get me something," She replied, all the while scanning the room for something that wasn't there before.

"Babe, I know this is hard on you, you are allowed to be a 'brat' now and then, it kinda goes with the territory, but I didn't get you a present, I brought you some old cold case files."

"With x-rays?" She asked.

"With x-rays," He chuckled at her excitement. Temperance Brennan was the only woman he had ever met who was more excited about work that presents. Sure she had a little shrine to their partnership on her desk (comprised of knick knacks from past cases), much as he did on his, but nothing compared to the actual work.

"Booth?" She asked. Her serious tone made his head snap to her face which is looking a little desolate. "I don't like when we fight."

"Yeah," He flipped the sandwiches onto plates and put one in front of her before sitting next to her. "I don't like it either."

"I… I regret that I let my hormones get the better of me. I will try not to let it happen again." When her voice cracked, she covered it with a tight smile.

Booth had come home with every intention of telling Bones that she would have to take better care of herself and their baby. That she couldn't just take out her anger and frustration on him. That he was stressed to, but confronted with a contrite, almost teary Bones he lost his nerve.

"Baby," he wrapped her in a tight hug and she pulled him so tight that her arms hurt a little, but she was to relieved that he had come back to care about the discomfort. "What's got you all worked up?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're home." She answered.

He pulled back to look into her eyes and that thing that had struck him in the beginning, that loneliness that had captured his attention, was right at the front.

"Bones, you knew I would be back, didn't you?"

"I thought you would, but you were gone a long time, and you didn't even text to let me know when you'd be home."

"Aww Bones, you should know that it takes more than one crazy rant to chase me off."

"I know I should, but I find that in myself in a highly irrational state of mind these days."

"Yeah, I've noticed, but you know you're not the only one freaking out a bit here, babe."

"What do you mean? What do you have to 'freak out' about?"

"Well, Bones, it's not like I have ever had much input in Parker's life. I mean I am his father, but I wasn't able to be there for diapers, that day 'finder' dragged me back to duty before I could really be a father and by the time I got back Parker was walking."

Bren stifled a yawn, which of course Booth noticed.

"Would like to finish this talk in bed, Booth?" Bren suggested knowing she had been up for quite a while, but not wanting to leave this discussion unfinished.

"Sounds like an excellent plan." Booth put both their plates on a tray he had picked up, after the bed rest order came down and followed her down the hall.

When they were settled, Bren returned to their previous topic.

"I never realized this was a new experience for you Booth. I am sorry for being insensitive. Are there any specific concerns you want to talk about?" She asked.

"It isn't something specific, Bones. It's just you know," He scratched the back of his neck. "The unknown aspect of things, I mean this baby could come at any moment and right now I am really worried about how things will turn out of she decides to be like her mother and do everything, including being born, early in life."

"I didn't do everything ahead of schedule, Booth. In fact, I was a delayed walker." She mentioned.

"But you know what I mean." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, that is a concern for me as well, but that doesn't mean that I can't do anything on my own."

"I know, I know that Bones. And I promise that I am going to work on letting you take care of yourself, but you gotta remember that I like taking care of you." He smiled that heart crushing smile that he had given her when she had told him about the baby and she couldn't help it. She leaned in and kissed him for all he was worth, that was until her daughter decided that her foot belong in Bones's lung and she had to draw back to stretch out and catch her breath.

"I will try to accept your help and care with more grace." She finally offered when she had gotten into a more comfortable position. "In fact, you can start now, by clearing these dishes, so we can get some sleep. I have case files to review in the morning."

Booth chuckled as he took the dishes to the kitchen. Who would have thought that bringing his work home with him would have turned into such a blessing? Sure, they weren't totally out of the woods, but they were talking and that was a good thing. As long as they could talk to each other, everything would work out eventually. After all, they had 30, or 40 , or 50 to get it right.


End file.
